Roseneige et les 7 nains qui étaient plutôt grands
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Parodie. Quand des ninjas décident de jouer 'Blancheneige et les 7 nains' à leur manière, ça donne ça.
1. Acte 1

**Auteuse: **Lady Ange Shadow

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moua. A celui qu'à fait Naruto ('me souviens plus comment on écrit) et aux frères Grimm. La mise en scène est de moi, par contre.

Bon, j'explique: en re-visionnant un Disney avec mon 'tit frère, l'inspiration est venue à moi ( Halleluia! ) et ce truc est sorti. Pour ceux qu'on pas compris, c'est des persos de Naruto qui se disent 'Et si on faisait une pièce de théâtre?' alors que ce soit de gré -ou de force- ils s'amusent à faire Blanche-neige (à leur manière, ils adaptent le script aux caractère des acteurs, ou les acteurs font carrément de l'impro!).

En principe, la scène sera en cinq actes (j'ai déjà pondu les 3 premiers).

**

* * *

**

Langage:

_-(...) : _ce sont les didascalies.

-(...) : les commentaires idiots de l'auteuse.

-normal : les paroles que le public doit entendre

_-italique : _tout ce que le public ne peut pas entendre.

**

* * *

**

**Remix**

**Rose-neige et les sept nains (qui étaient plutôt grands)**

**Casting du 1er acte **

Narrateur : Kiba (_Ouf! J'apparais pas sur scène!_)

Le roi : Kankuro (_Pourquoi? Je veux pas faire du théâtre!_)

La reine : Hinata (_Si vous voulez.._ )

Rose-neige : Sakura (_Yesss! Chuis la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus, etc.._ )

( + les petites voix des acteurs en coulisses )

**Début du 1er acte **

Narrateur (Kiba) : Un jour, la reine aux yeux blancs fut enceinte, après maintes et maintes tentatives pour avoir un petit héritier _(sous-entendu plus qu'explicite, rires dans les coulisses)_. Le roi, qui commençait à en avoir marre et devenait colérique en croyant son épouse stérile, la menaça au début de sa grossesse et lui ordonna d'accoucher d'un petit garçon. La reine, engrossée depuis huit mois, contemplait les vastes étendues enneigées qui étaient en fait son jardin.

Elle s'assit tant bien que mal (eh oui, essayez donc de bouger avec un ventre qui ressemble à un ballon de baudruche !) sur un banc ('faut pas espérer qu'elle pose ses royales fesses autre-part, non mais sans blague !) sous un cerisier dénudé de feuilles et fleurs. Alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner un kunaï, elle se coupa (eh oui, quand on sait pas, on fait pas !). Elle contempla longuement la petite tache rosée sur la neige immaculée, puis jura.

La reine (Hinata) : Si par malheur, j-je devais mettre au monde une f-fille, celle-ci se nommera Rose-neige, elle ne sera qu'une tâ-tâche dans ma vie, comme cette tâche d-de sang sur la neige !

Narrateur (Kiba) : A ce moment, arriva le roi, qui comptait bien avoir un héritier mâle, et non une fille.

Le roi (Kankuro) : Que dis-tu, impudente ? T'aura un mec et puis basta !

Narrateur (Kiba) : _Tu suis pas le script, là !_

Le roi (Kankuro) : _On s'en casse. On m'a compris, nan ?_

Narrateur (Kiba) : _(soupir) _Après ses paroles plus qu'attentionées envers son épouse, le roi partit faire la teuf avec ses copains, abandonnant ainsi la reine, qui accoucha un mois plus tard, d'une, hélas, petite fille. _Sakura, c'est à toi !_

Coulisses : _Attends ! Elle a pas fini de s'habiller ! Fais patienter le public !_

Narrateur (Kiba) : _(soupir) Pom pom pom pom... _Donc, la reine accoucha d'une petite fille, qu'elle prénomma Rose-neige.

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _(en langes, avec une tétine) _Ageuh.

Coulisses : _Exactement au niveau de son âge mental, ça !_

Coulisses :_ La ferme, Sasuke !_

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _Nannnnnn ! Sasuke aurait jamais pu dire ça de mouuaaaaaaa !!_

Narrateur (Kiba) : Hem, hem... Donc, elle prénomma sa fille Rose-neige. Quand il revint, le roi se mit dans une colère terrriiiiible.

Le roi (Kankuro) : _(à moitié ivre à cause de la teuf) _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! J'avais dis un fils et toi tu me rapporte une bâtarde ! J'parie qu'elle est pas de moi en plus ! Je veux plus te voir, mauvaise épouse !

La reine (Hinata) : _(les larmes aux yeux) _M-mais... mon ép-poux...

Le roi (Kankuro) : La ferme ! Va dans ton donjon et fiche-moi la paix ! Je me remarie le mois prochain !

Narrateur (Kiba) : En larmes, la reine s'encourut dans son donjon, maudit sa fille qui était, comme elle l'avait prévu, une tâche dans sa vie immaculée (suffisait d'utiliser _Dash blancheur _c'est pas compliqué pourtant !) et mourut avant le mois prochain, ne pouvant donc assister au remariage de son mari.

**Fin du 1er acte **


	2. Acte 2

**Casting du 2e acte **

Narrateur : Kiba

La belle-mère : Kisame

Rose-neige : Sakura

Le chasseur : Lee

Le miroir : Ino

( + les petites voix des acteurs en coulisses )

**Début du 2e acte **

Narrateur (Kiba) : Donc, la reine aux zyeux blancs creva, fut pleurée par tout le royaume _(pleurs des coulisses) _et puis on n'en reparla plus. Le roi se remaria le mois prochain, comme il l'avait promis, à une jolie princesse d'un pays voisin. _Kisame ! Grouille !_

La belle-mère (Kisame) : _J'veux pas. Chuis pas une nana !_

Coulisses (voix menaçantes inindentifiables) : _Kisame..._

La belle-mère (Kisame) : _Ok, ok ! T'énerve pas, Itachi... J'y vais. _Je suis une beeeeeelle princesse d'un pays voisin. _(apparaît avec une robe noire et une perruque blonde)_

Narrateur (Kiba) : Malheureusement pour Rose-neige, sa marrâtre ne l'aimait pas. En fait, elle jalousait son immense beauté qui croissait au fil des ans. _Les filles... toutes des pimbêches à se chamailler pour un rien !_

La belle-mère (Kisame) : _Chuis pas une fiiiille !! (se tourne vers Sakura) _J'aime pas le rose, t'es moche mais mon stupide miroir dit que t'es la plus belle.

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Chuis la plus belllleuhh ! _Rien ne pourra s'opposer à notre amour, Sasuke ! Tu es à moi !_

Coulisses ( ???) : _Rêve-pas, grand front ! Sasuke est à moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis seule avec lui dans les coulisses... hihihihihihihi !_

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _Innooooooo ! Touche pas à Sasuke !!_

Coulisses : _Et nous ? On compte pour du beurre peut-être ???_

Coulisses : _Euhhhhhh... Kiba ! Continue !_

Narrateur (Kiba) : _Ok. _Quand la pauvre fille eut seize ans, sa belle-mère, importunée par la beauté de Rose-neige, l'envoya dans la forêt noire et profonde cueillir des baies, et ordonna à l'un des chasseurs qui aimait beaucoup la petite princesse de la tuer.

La belle-mère (Kisame) : Va dans la forêt noire et profonde et tue-la !

Le chasseur (Lee) : Bien, ô grande reine ! _(tout-bas) _Je vais la laisser vivre, car elle brûle de la flamme de la jeunesse !

Narrateur (Kiba) : Mais la reine était démoniaque...

La belle-mère (Kisame) : Tu me rapporta son coeur encore chaud, pour me prouver ta loyauté !

Narrateur (Kiba) : Le chasseur ne répondit rien, et se mit immédiatement en route. Il alla dans la forêt (noire et profonde), mais quand il vit la princesse, un élan de pitié le saisit.

Coulisses : _C'est bien le seul._

Coulisses : _La ferme, Sasu... Une minute... J'ai rien dit ! T'as raison (pour une fois), Sasuke !_

Le chasseur (Lee) : Sauve-toi, petite ! Qu'importe ma vie quand je vois en toi brûler la flamme de l'intrépide jeunesse !

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Maieuhhhhh... et mes baies alors ??

Le chasseur (Lee) : Qu'importe les baies ! Enfuie-toi et reste vivante !

Narrateur (Kiba) : La princesse s'enfuit dans la forêt noire et profonde, tandis que le chasseur, avant de rentrer, passer chez le boucher prendre un coeur tout frais, encore chaud pour l'affreuse belle-mère.

Le chasseur (Lee) : Beurk ! C'est répugnant ! Ça colle et c'est visqueux !

La belle-mère (Kisame) : Je suis content de toi ! Tu peux te retirer ! _(Le chasseur part, la belle-mère se tourne vers le fond de la pièce, où repose un miroir) _Miroir, miroir... Dis-moi qui est le plus beau ! _(bruits en coulisses) _Hem... Dis-moi qui est la plus belle !

Le miroir (voix d'Ino) : Non mais tu t'es déjà vue ? Ton look est vraiment plus à la mode ma vieille ! Va falloir changer tout ça ! En attendant, désolée mais Rose-neige est toujours vivante –tu t'es faite avoir et pas qu'un peu- donc Rose-neige te dépasse en beauté ! Comme tu demeures la 2e beauté du royaume et que rien ne peut y changer –sauf si Rose-neige meurt, évidemment- tu ne m'astiqueras pas un peu ? C'est crade, là !

Narrateur (Kiba) : Donc, la reine s'était faite avoir en beauté, et elle décida de se venger. Le chasseur fut écartelé, et elle s'amusa à concocter des plans pour anéantir Rose-neige, devenir la plus belle femme du royaume, et dans son coin, le miroir restait crade. Mais ceci n'est pas très important, allons voir ce qui se passe avec Rose-neige...

**Fin du 2e acte

* * *

Hello! Donc valà le 2e acte, vous aurez bientôt le 3e! Merci beaucou) pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de se savoir lue! **

**ally2324**: bah! C'est pas si fatiguant que ça, mettre des didascalies! Soit tu sais écrire rapidement et ça dérange pas trop soit tu utilises le copier/coller! Mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin, ça devient un peu chiant! Merci pour ton compliment, nous (mon égo et moi ) apprécions!

**gaby-------09998**: merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite demandée!

**lissou**: valà le 2e acte! Et puis, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient.. Sinon, vi la suite est déjà pondue, et je sais pas si je la mets ce soir ou demain, ça dépendra de mon humeur!

**Chibi Maakuro**: 'Sainte' Chibi Maakuro? Zut, moi qui contait avoir le prix de la modestie, c'est rapé! J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon, ô illustre inconnue! (et accesoirement que tu n'aies pas la gueule de bois, ça fait malllleuh!! (témoignage d'une fille n'aillant même pas 16 ans, une honte n'est-ce pas?)) Contente que ça t'ait plu, mais pour la longueur, désolée mais j'ai prévu de faire court pour chaque chap'! (ça va être dur... Moi qui aime les trucs à rallonge! ) Adieu, illustre inconnue qui enfile sa cape et tel Zorro sur son fidèle canasson, part vers d'autres horizons, et j'espère que ce chap' t'aura aussi plu!

**Kissous à tous et à toutes, et bonne année 2007!**

**Plein de bonheur pour tout le monde!**

**Shad XD**


	3. Acte 3

**Hello tout le monde! Pour ce troisième acte, je me suis décidée à renommer les 7 nains (ou plutôt, ce sont les persos qui ont votés des noms qui s'adaptaient mieux.. )**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**RAR:**

**-KitkatSasu**: ben dans ta review, tu as donné presque tous les noms des 7 nains (qui sont plutôt grands ). Tu n'auras pas un don de voyance par hasard? Contente que ma fic te fasse rire, elle est là pour ça !! Et puis, une bonne partie des garçons va faire son apparition dans cet acte-ci (tous nos persos préférés, évidemment!) ! Bonne lecture !

-**Inurame**: merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de se savoir lue! Apparament tu aimes bien... tant mieux pour moi, alors! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chap'!!

**

* * *

**

**Casting du 3e acte**

Narrateur : Kiba

Rose-neige : Sakura

Génie (Prof) : Itachi

Baka (Simplet) : Naruto

Feignant (Dormeur) : Shikamaru

Morfal (Joyeux) : Chouji

Iceman (Timide) : Néji

Cafard (Atchoum) : Shino

Grognon (Grincheux) : Gaara

( + les petites voix des acteurs en coulisses )

**Début du 3e acte **

Narrateur (Kiba) : Hum, hum... Donc, la princesse Rose-neige s'encourut sous les injonctions du chasseur. Elle courut bien longtemps, et au milieu de l'après-midi, blessée, fatiguée, effrayée, etc, elle arriva devant une chaumière. Elle toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Alors, elle entra dans la maison. Elle vit qu'il y avait une cuisine, une salle à manger avec sept couverts déjà mis, une salle de bain et à l'étage, un dortoir avec sept lits. Sans gêne, elle se prépara à manger, puis monta se coucher dans un des lits, qui étaient tous à sa taille, et même un peu grands, et s'endormit. Bien plus tard –la nuit était déjà tombée- sept personnes entrèrent dans la maison, et s'exclamèrent.

Coulisses : Quelqu'un est entré, il y a des traces de boue.

Coulisses : Il manque des conserves dans les placards.

Coulisses : Un couvert a été utilisé ! Et celui qui a fait ça n'a pas fait la vaisselle !

Coulisses : Il faut tuer celui qui a fait ça.

Coulisses : Rêve.

Coulisses : Atchoum.

Coulisses : J'suis fatigué, j'veux dormir.

Coulisses (tous, sauf un) : ... --'

Coulisses (tous, sauf un) : On va voir en haut !! °O°

Coulisses : Bonne idée. Je pourrais enfin dormir.

Narrateur (Kiba) : les sept personnes montèrent dans le dortoir, et là...

Baka (Naruto) : C'est quoi, ça !!

Génie (Itachi) : Une fille.

Feignant (Shikamaru) : C'est galère les filles.

Grognon (Gaara) : On la tue ?

Morfal (Chouji) : Nan. On lui demande d'abord si c'est elle qui a tout mangé.

Iceman (Néji) : On la réveille d'abord, on vera ensuite. _(s'approche de Sakura et la secoue comme un prunier) _Réveille-toi, machin !!

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Keskispass ? Ahhhhhhhh !! C'est quoi ça ?!

Iceman (Néji) : _(voix glaciale) _T'es qui ?

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _(se reprend et parle avec orgueil) _Je suis Rose-neige, princesse de ce royaume ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Iceman (Néji) : Nous sommes les sept nains (qui sont pourtant plus grands que Rose-neige), je suis Iceman et voici Feignant _(montre Shikamaru)_, Grognon _(Gaara)_, Cafard _(Shino)_, Morfal _(Chouji)_, Génie _(Itachi)_ et enfin Baka _(Naruto)_.

Génie (Itachi) : Tu faisais quoi chez nous ?

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _(en larmes)_ Oh, pardon ! Mais s'il vous plait ! Puis-je rester chez vous ! Je ferai la cuisine, le ménage, la vaisselle et tout ce que vous voulez ! Par pitié, laissez-moi rester iciiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Génie (Itachi) : On la garde ou pas ?

Morfal (Chouji) :Elle fait à manger...

Feignant (Shikamaru) : ... le ménage et la cuisine...

Baka (Naruto) : _(à Sakura) _Tu fais des ramens ?

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Euhhhhh... Ouais.

Baka (Naruto) : Parfait ! Pour moi, on la garde !

Morfal (Chouji) : Idem.

Iceman (Néji) : Bof, s'ils veulent...

Grognon (Gaara) : Au moindre pépin, je la tue.

Génie (Itachi) : Ok, mais je voudrais l'avis de Cafard...

Cafard (Shino) : Atchoum.

Baka (Naruto) : Ça veut dire oui ! On la garde !

Génie (Itachi) : Ok.

Narrateur (Kiba) : Et c'est ainsi que Rose-neige fut accueillie par les sept nains (qui étaient plutôt grands). Elle vécut plus ou moins bien, de toutes façons, les nains étaient presque toute la journée à la mine. Mais la fille aux cheveux chewing-gum s'était faite avoir, car en plus du ménage, de la cuisine et de la vaisselle, elle devait faire la lessive. Malgré tous ses désagréments, elle s'intégra plus ou moins, et vécut plus ou moins heureuse, jusqu'au jour où elle re-rencontra sa belle-mère...

**Fin du 3e acte

* * *

**

Pour faire ma pub... si vous aimez bien l'humour douteux (je m'en doute, si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici) eh bien, je vous propose d'aller faire un tour dans mes fics sur mon profil, et d'allez voir "Le chant de Mary-Sue", avec comme personnage principal... (l'angoisse et l'attente.. XD) une Mary-Sue dans toute sa splendeur! (la fic n'est pas vraiment humoristique, je dirais plutôt dérisoire) La fic se passe dans le monde d'HP mais je la trouves quand même sympa!

Sinon, kissous à tous et à toutes et merci de m'avoir lue!

Shad.


	4. Acte 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais c'est la première fois depuis début janvier où j'ai le temps de poster un chapitre... Alors le v'là! Kissous et bonne lecture, Shad.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:**

**ally2324: **Merciiiiii!! Contente que ça t'ait plû!! Eh oui, il y a vraiment beaucoup _beaucoup _de monde dans les coulisses! (tous les jeunes que nous connaissons, en fait!)

**Chibi Maakuro: **en 1er, pour la fic sur Mary-Sue, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite, va te plaindre chez **Souky **!!! Sinon.. Ben... Comme tu me l'a demandé _si _gentillement, j'ai "rallongé" le chapitre. En fait, c'est l'acte 4 et 5 ensemble!! Mais inutile de partir tout de suite, pour l'acte 5, je me suis décidée à décrire ce qui se passe _après _la pièce...

**Inurame: **Merci!! Je me suis dit que, pour les noms traditionnels, il pouvait y avoir une version plus 'moderne' ou plus adapté au personnage. N'est-ce pas, Cafard (Shino)??

**mimiyanina:** Eh oui! Un moment, j'avais pensé à ce que Gaara soit le prince charmant... Mais dans la pièce, j'ai totalement débauché ce pôv'Sasuke!! (j'allais quand même pas faire souffrir mon chou de Gaara-chéri, quand même ?! )

**lissou: **Je ne manque jamais à ma parole! Et cette fic, je suis bien décidée à la finir, donc... Tadam! Voici la suite!

**Casting du 4e acte **

Narrateur : Kiba

Rose-neige : Sakura

La belle-mère (normal) : Kisame

La belle-mère (transformée) : Temari

Le miroir : Ino

Génie (Prof) : Itachi

Baka (Simplet) : Naruto

Feignant (Dormeur) : Shikamaru

Morfal (Joyeux) : Chouji

Iceman (Timide) : Néji

Cafard (Atchoum) : Shino

Grognon (Grincheux) : Gaara

Le roi du pays voisin : Jiraya

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?! Où est Kabuto ??_

Le prince beau et surtout riche : Sasuke

_Enfin !! disent certaines spectatrices.. _

_Sakura est folle de joie et Ino fait des projets de meurtre. _

_C'est qu'elle a de bonnes idées, cette petite, très bon élément..._

( + les petites voix des acteurs en coulisses )

**Début du 4e acte **

Narrateur (Kiba) : Dans le château, la reine enrageait. En effet, Rose-neige était toujours vivante, et donc, elle n'était que la deuxième femme la plus belle au royaume. Diabolique, elle faisait des plans foireux et interrogeait son miroir.

La belle-mère (Kisame) : Miroir, miroir ! Dis-moi qui est la plus belle !

Le miroir (Ino) : Pas toi, pauvre tâche ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? 'Faudrait avoir plus de style pour ça, eh, patate !

La belle-mère (Kisame) : _(marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante) _M'énerve... _(parle à voix haute)_ J'ai préparé un philtre qui me rendra plus belle que Rose-neige ! Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, je l'empoisonnerais ! _Pourquoi je peux pas la découper en rondelles, déjà ?_

Coulisses : _C'est pas dans le script !!!_

La belle-mère (Kisame) : _Dommage... (bois le contenu d'une fiole) _Alors, abracadericadera, pif, paf, pouf et boum !

_(Le noir tombe sur la scène, on entend des bruits bizarres de chutes et autres, puis la lumière revint)_

La belle-mère (Temari) : _(avec une perruque grise et des vêtements vieux et déchirés) _J'ai réussi ! Me voici plus belle que Rose-neige ! _(se tourne vers le miroir au fond de la pièce) _Miroir, miroir, mon beau miroir ! Dis-moi, exclame-toi, qui est la plus belle en ce royaume ??

Le miroir (Ino) : T'étais pas une beauté comparée à Rose-neige auparavant, mais là, c'est pire ! T'as les cheveux grisâtres et filasses, les vêtements qui sont en loques, va faire un tour chez une coiffeuse, une estéticienne, une manecure, une pédicure, une styliste et on en reparlera, de ta beauté ! _Ces conseils, tu peux également les utiliser dans la réalité, Temari ! _

La belle-mère (Temari) : _Tu vas mourir, Yamanaka ! _Arghhhhhh ! Ma splendide personne ! Rose-neige ! Tout ceci est de ta faute ! Prépare-toi à ma vengeance qui sera terriiiiiible ! Hihihi gnégnégnégné ! (pour un rire diabolique, c'est pas franchement réussi ! Mais bon, c'est une vieille !)

Narrateur (Kiba) : Donc, la vieille qui autrefois fut jeune promit de se venger, et dans son laboratoire secret mais connut de tout le monde, elle concocta un plan. Revenons à nos moutons, exactement une semaine plus tard, dans la chaumière qu'habitaient les sept nains (qui étaient plutôt grands) et Rose-neige. Les nains, comme chaque matin, venaient de partir pour leur mine, et avaient, une fois de plus, recommandé à Rose-neige de n'ouvrir à personne, et de ne parler à personne.

Génie (Itachi) : _(d'une voix profondément ennuyée) _Et surtout tu n'ouvres à personne sauf à nous, tu comprends ?

Baka (Naruto) : _(à Néji) _Tu te souviens la dernière fois ? Il avait dit « N'ouvre à personne », on est resté dehors toutela soirée, à parlementer avec elle pour qu'elle nous fasse entrer.

Morfal (Chouji) : Ouais ! Elle nous à même fait sauter l'heure du repas !

Feignant (Shikamaru) : Galère ! Pourquoi on a gardé cette fille, déjà ?

Iceman (Néji) : Elle prépare tes repas, fais ta lessive et lave la maison, feignasse !

Grognon (Gaara) : Pourquoi vous ne me la laissez pas la tuer ? 'êtes pas gentils ! _(commence à bouder)_

Cafard (Shino) : Cette fille ne nous apporte que des ennuis. Tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait mal. La nourriture est exécrable, le linge est rangé trempé dans nos armoires, la cuisine est perpétuellement sale. Et elle est stupide comme un paon.

Coulisses : _N'insulte pas les paons, merci !_

Baka (Naruto) : _(s'approche de Gaara) _Ouuhhh ! Mais c'est qu'il râle, le petit Grognon ! Fais un sourire à papa, Grognon ! _(Gaara le regarde bizarrement, mais Naruto insiste) _Fais un calin à Baka, Grognon ! _(Gaara commence à courir, pousuivit par Naruto)_

Narrateur (Kiba) : Les sept partirent travailler à leur mine, en chantant joyeusement... _Allez-y et avec entrain ! (rires étouffées)_

Génie (Itachi) : Lalalala... nous sommes les sept nains... _On est cinq, là, où sont l'autre baka et le gamin tueur insomniaque ?_

Feignant (Shikamaru) : Lala.. On va joyeusement au boulot, ronfler dans un coin...

Morfal (Chouji) : Tralala.. J'ai la dalle ! C'est quand qu'on bouffe ?? J'ai faim !

Cafard (Shino) : Lala.. La routine de tous les jours... malheureusement sans fin...

Iceman (Néji) : Lalala.. Et pourquoi cette stupide chanson rime en 'in' ?? _Qui a écrit les paroles, que je lui fasse les 64 coups !_

Les quatre autres nains présents (Shika, Itachi, Chouji, Shino) : _On t'aide !!! Et on en profite pour tuer un petit peu_ (Vous savez comment tuer un petit peu, vous ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir faire ça pour pouvoir continuer ensuite !)_ les deux autres lâcheurs ! Jinchuûrikis de mes basques !_

Narrateur (Kiba) : _Calmez-vous, les nains ! Pour les paroles, j'y suis pour rien, promis ! _Après leur joyeux départ, Rose-neige s'attela à faire le ménage, la cuisine et la lessive _traduction : foutre le bordel partout ! _Mais ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres, car au beau milieu de l'après-midi, une surprise toqua à la porte de la chaumière. _Sakura ! C'est à toi bordel !_

Rose-neige (Sakura) : _Méchant.. Je suis suffisament intelligente pour savoir quand je dois jouer, merci !_

Coulisses et Narrateur (Kiba) : _(petits bruits bizarres du genre raclements de gorge et rires étouffés)_

Narrateur (Kiba) : Toc, toc, toc.

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Une seconde ! J'arrive ! _(va à la 'porte' et ouvre)_

Belle-mère (Temari) : Bonjour belle-enfant, puis-je te proposer des pommes bien mûres ?

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Merci la vieille, mais je n'aime pas les fruits.

Belle-mère (Temari) : _Idiote... _Oui, mais ses pommes rendent extrêmement belle, te donne la jeunesse éternelle, une très grosse poitrine et... _(sur un ton de confidence) _tous les beaux et riches princes à tes pieds !

Rose-neige (Sakura) : Vrai ? Donne-moi toutes tes pommes, la vieille, et que ça saute ! _(arrache le panier des mains de Temari et commence à croquer à toutes les pommes en postillonnant partout) _Mais ? Quel est ce goût étrange ?? Arghhhhhhhh !! _(tombe à terre)_

Belle-mère (Temari) : Gniark, gniark, gniark ! Cette petite dinde rose bonbon est tombée dans mon piège ! Sans le baiser d'un beau (et surtout riche !!) prince, elle dormira d'un sommeil éternel !!! Et vu comment elle est mal fichue, aucunes chances de se réveiller ! Hinhinhinhinhin !!! (Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est le rire démoniaque d'une vieille.. )

Narrateur (Kiba) : Le soir, lorsque que la nuit tombe et que les nains reviennent, _Putain ! Trouvez-moi Naruto et Gaara ! Vous qui ne foutez rien dans les coulisses, bougez-vous le cul !!! _ils sont très attristés (appuie bien fort sur le mot en direction des nains) par l'état de Rose-neige, la mettent dans un cercueil de verre pour pouvoir admirer éternellemnt sa beauté, et l'installent dans une clairière perdue quelque part dans la forêt noire et profonde. Pendant ce temps, un roi d'un pays voisin (on s'en fiche de savoir lequel) empressait son fils de trouver une noble épouse pour assurer la perpetuité de sa lignée.

Le roi du pays voisin (Jiraya) : Va donc, mon cher fils ! Engrosse toutes les femelles à peu près jolies du pays et prends pour femme la plus moche ! On ne te reprochera pas d'être un mari adultère !

Narrateur (Kiba) : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?? C'est une pièce jouée par les non-majeurs !! Qu'a-t-il fait de Kabuto ? C'est lui qui devait être roi ! Eh là, vous en coulisses ! Trouvez-moi Naruto, Gaara et Kabuto !_

Coulisses : _Ça commence à faire beaucoup de disparus... On pourrait pas nous foutre la paix pour une fois ??_

Le prince beau et surtout riche (Sasuke) : Père, vous referenciriez-vous aux reproches que vous adressait mère ?

Le roi du pays voisin (Jiraya) : Arrête de réfléchir avec ta tête et laisse ton corps et tes hormones prendre les commandes ! Allez, basta et reviens après le printemps, ne passe pas par ma chambre, merci et au revoir !

Le prince beau et surtout riche (Sasuke) : Ça aurait pû être pire... Bon, il ne s'est toujours pas rendu comte que j'étais bi, celui-là ! Les parties à trois avec deux filles, c'est démodé, maintenant ce qui est au top, c'est deux mecs et une nana pour tenir la chandelle !

Coulisses : _Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn ! Mon Sasuke n'est pas comme ça ! Il aime que les fiilllesss ! C'est un imposteur, tuez-le !!! (autre voix) Calme-toi, Ino, s'il te plait. J'aimerais dormir en paix..._

Narrateur (Kiba) : Hum, bon, le prince voyagea jour et nuit, fit des parties à trois et même à plus, engrossa des jolies filles (et même des pas jolies, du moment qu'elles étaient bonnes au pieu) et s'amusa aussi avec des garçons. Alors que le royal crétin _(eh !)_ se perdit dans la forêt noire et profonde, il tomba littéralement sur le cercueil en verre de Rose-neige.

Le prince beau et surtout riche : _(trébuche) _Put°°° de b°°del de m°°de (Oui, c'est un prince donc je suis obligée d'appliquer la censure.. Veut pas avoir des ennuis avec la famille royale, moi ! Ça briserait leur si belle image de débauchés... )C'est quoi ce truc, encore ?! Une fille (même pas belle en plus) dans un cercueil ? J'me barre !

Narrateur (Kiba) : Mais à ce moment arrive les nains... _Par tous les culs des putains de la ville ! Où sont ces XXX de Jinchuûrikis ????_

Génie (Itachi) : Attends, voyageur !

Feignant (Shikamaru) : Es-tu un prince beau et riche ?

Iceman (Néji) : Si oui, réveille Rose-neige, on en a marre de faire toutes les tâches ménagères !!

Cafard (Shino) : Silence, Iceman ! Ne nous amène pas plus de malheurs qu'on en a déjà ! Rose-neige est une catstrophe sur pattes, hors de question de la réveiller !

Le prince beau et surtout riche (Sasuke) : C'est une princesse ?

Morfal (Chouji) : Ouais _(mâche)_ mais elle est chiante. 'bien mieux quand elle dort _(re-mâche)_

Le prince beau et surtout riche (Sasuke) : _(air soudain très intérêssé) _elle est moche... et c'est une princesse... je l'épouse, et je file dans le pieu d'un de mes amants ou d'une de mes maîtresses faire des parties à trois (ou plus) !! Très bon plan !! Je prends !! (_soulève le couvercle du cercueil, et se penche pour l'embrasser, soudain, le noir tombe sur la salle.)_

Bruits dans le noir total : _Gémissements de plaisir, bruits de bousculade et autres, de nouveau gémissements, halètements._

Voix (au pluriel!) dans le noir total : _Aïe ! Pousse-toi ! ... Sasuke ! Pourquoi y m'embrasse pas ?? SASUKKKEEE !!! ... Ahhhhhhhhh, Sasukeeeee ... Ton pied, crétin ! ... Itachiiiiiii ... Sasuke, embrasse Sakura ! ... Pas envie ! ... Sasuke est à moi ! Si cette chose rose le touche... ... Euhhhh, Itachi, pourquoi tu parles comme ça de ton frère ? ... C'est mon frère, elle y touche pas. Point. ... Ok, Itachi. Tu veux bien enlever ce kunaï de ma gorge ? Merci._

_La lumière revient._

Le prince beau et très riche (Sasuke) : _(les lèvres gonflées, les joues roses et les yeux brillants) _Euhhhhhhhhh... J'ai changé d'avis, je vais plutôt épouser un nain, 'y a pas ça chez nous ! Notre couple fera sensation ! Bon, euhhhhhh, Génie, tu m'épouse ? Les autres, vous êtes tous invités au mariage, et après on se fera des parties à plus de trois !!! Voilà, salut !! _(s'exquive en direction des coulisses en entraînant Itachi)_

Les autres nains, seuls restant dans la clairière (Shino, Shika, Chouji et Néji) :

Feignant (Shikamaru) : On fait quoi maintenant ? On y va ? 'doit y avoir de bons matelats pour dormir, là-bas !

Morfal (Chouji) : Et beaucoup de choses à manger !!!

Cafard (Shino) : Boarf... On a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Iceman (Néji) : Ok, on y va.

Narrateur (Kiba) : Et c'est ainsi que le prince beau et surtout riche épousa un nain, qu'il fit encore beaucoup de parties à trois et plus jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'une crise cardiaque après avoir trop forçé sur une même nuit. Les nains firent une conspiration et s'emparèrent du château du roi du pays voisin, Rose-neige resta dans son cercueil et y est toujours, la belle-mère fut condamné à rester vieille sous les railleries de son miroir, le père de Rose-neige la renvoya d'où elle venait et resta célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, les femmes apportant trop d'ennuis, disait-il, et les restes du chasseur nourissent les corbeaux. Fin.

**Fin du 4e acte **

**

* * *

**

Valà! D'une certaine manière, la pièce est terminée... Mais non! Ne partez pas! Il y aura une 'suite' où nous verons l'envers des décors -autrement dit, ce qui se passe après la fin de la pièce-.

Une question cruciale: mais où sont Naruto, Kabuto et Gaara ??

Réponse au 5ème et dernier acte de cette fic !!!


	5. Acte 5 ou la chronique de Kiba

Bon, je préviens tout le monde: **cette fic est classée K**, mais **ce chapitre** serait plutôt en **M** (quoique.. **T** peut-être?), enfin bref, 'allusions' (OUI, je dis 'allusions' car IL N'Y AURA **AUCUNES DESCRIPTIONS TROP POUSSÉES**) au yaoi, yuri, ménage à 3, inceste voir même à la zoophilie (si vous avez une imagination trop débordante... ) et aussi un peu d'hétéro (Jiraya X Ino ?)

Attendez-vous au pire!!

Ceci est une chronique écrite par Kiba, veuillez donc vous plaindre chez lui.

* * *

**RARs:**

**Sanzo-sama: **contente que ça t'ais plû! Tu n'aimes pas les contes de fées? Bah, peut-être que je mettrai mon imagination de sadique en marche et que j'écrirai des "contes de l'horreur" (personnages de Kishimoto... vous allez souffrir! XD) Sinon, ici ce n'est pas le 5e acte de la pièce, mais bien celui de la fic. J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Chibi Maakuro: **ok, ok! C'est moi qui ait conseillé cette fic, mais j'ai pas envie d'écrire des arguments de trois pages de longs pour contrer les tiens, alors je me range! XD 'faut pas prendre mal le 'si'! (enfin... je vis dans un pays libre, je suppose que toi aussi, alors prends-le comme tu as envie! Mais j'voulais pas être michante, dans tous les cas... ) Sinon, j'espère que ce chap' te plaira, il est aussi très très court, n'est absolument pas comme le reste de la fic (ni aussi drôle, je trouve) est même très cliché quand on y pense. Mais j'ai quand même tenu mes engagements (terminer cette fic par un épilogue XD) et enfin bon, bref, voici le tout dernier chapitre!

**

* * *

**

**Le 5e acte (ou ce qui se passe après la pièce) **

**_Chronique de Kiba :_**

_La résolution de l'affaire des disparus_

_Alors que la pièce était enfin finie, et que je pris un bonbon à la menthe parce que j'avais mal à la gorge, je me dirigeai vers les coulisses, pour tenter de retrouver les malheureux disparus, aidant ainsi les recherches._

_Objectif n°1 : retrouver Kabuto._

_Objectif n°2 : retrouver Naruto._

_Objectif n°3 : retrouver Gaara._

_Objectifs n°4 : faire prendre un bain à Akamaru, il pue comme pas possible !_

_Piste(s) pour objectif n°1 : demander à Jiraya, qui lui a piqué son rôle dans la pièce._

_Piste(s) pour objectif n°2 : partit manger des ramens ? poursuit peut-être toujours Gaara pour lui faire un câlin (cfr. Acte 4)_

_Piste(s) pour objectif n°3 : poursuivit par Naruto ? est peut-être parti manger un ramen avec lui._

_Piste(s) pour objectifs n°4 : je le lave dans la rivière, la baignoire ou au nouveau salon de toilettage pour animaux de compagnie ?_

_Je partis en compagnie de Sakura pour essayer de trouver Jiraya. Malheureusement, celui-ci était introuvable (Temari affirme l'avoir vu partir en compagnie d'Ino). Nous dûmes donc nous résoudre à fouiller toutes les pièces, une à une. Au bout de six couloirs, quarante-deux pièces et soixante-douze (septante-deux) portes, nous nous trouvâmes devant un spectacle des plus affligeant : Kabuto ligoté et baillonné, surveillé par une petite grenouille rainette._

_Je me précipitai avec Akamaru pour le délivrer (j'ai vraiment bien fait de lui aiguiser les crocs). L'argenté s'effrondra sur moi en larmes, me tenant des propos invraisemblables à propos de grenouilles perverses (je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Lui ou Jiraya est peut-être zoophile, qui sait ?)._

_J'allais demander de l'aide à Sakura pour l'endormir ou au moins calmer ses nerfs, quand je m'aperçus qu'elle aussi avait disparu. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une manie ou quoi !_

_Objectif n°1 : atteint._

_Objectif n°5 : où est passée cette gourde de Sakura ??_

_Après avoir assomé le subordonné d'Orochimaru avec un bon crochet gauche, je me remis en recherche pour atteindre mes autres objectifs. Dans le sous-sol, plus exactement dans une espèce d'entrepôt où on rangeait tous les décors théâtreaux et les accesoires, je fus alerté par des bruits étranges. J'aurais dû me fier à mon odorat à ce moment-là, car la scène auquelle j'assistai était vraiment... comment vous dire ??_

_Comment réagireriez-vous si vous tombiez sur un pote adorateur de ramens, allongé sur un psychopathe insomniaque, en train de faire le « câlin » promit après un acte 4 qui avait tourné au délire, tous deux à peine cachés par un drap, des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout ??? (eh oui, il y a même un lit deux places –avec draps- dans les entrepôts à accesoires !)_

_Personnellement, j'ai fait ce que mon instinct de survie me suggérait : j'ai décampé le plus vite possible ! Au moins, j'avais une réponse que je me posais par rapport à Gaara : je savais désormais pourquoi le jinchuûriki se disait insomniaque..._

_Le pire fut peut-être, alors que j'essayais de partir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, de voir Shino occuper à mater les deux 'enfants'-démons ! Shino ! Moi qui croyait bien le connaître ! Bon, une fois sortit de la salle, je m'efforçai d'être positif : les objectifs 2 et 3 étaient atteints ! Et même ensemble !!_

_Bon, il ne me restait plus que les objectifs 4 et 5... L'objectif 4 atteindrait ! (D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Akamaru qui allait se plaindre !)_

_J'eus l'illumination de la soirée : pour retrouver une personne (autrement dit, Sakura) quoi de mieux qu'un regard qui peut voir au travers des choses, un regard comme... le byâkugan ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver Hinata... (hors de question de demander à Néji ! J'allais pas m'abaisser à demander à un petit snobinard de première quand même !)_

_Je me mis en quête de la loge d'Hinata. Bizarrement, alors que j'en demandais le chemin aux gens, ceux-ci souriaient ou rougissaient brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, encore ? (ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ??)_

_Je m'arrêtai devant la porte, et l'ouvrit en coup-de-vent. Ce que je vis me pétrifia : Sakura, Tenten et... Hinata ! Toutes les trois au sol, des vêtements et des bouteilles (de saké, sans aucuns doutes !) traînant un peu partout autour d'elles. Tenten embrassait langoureusement Hinata tandis que, Sakura me voyant, elle se leva (à moitié déshabillée. Il ne lui restait que les sous-vêtements et encore, ceux-ci étaient blancs quasi transparents !)_

_-Ho ! Ki-hip-ba ! Tu veux pas m'embrasser par ha-hasard ? Juste pour pouvoir comparer av-vec Ten-ten et Hinata-ta !_

_Elle s'écroula devant moi, l'haleine puant l'alcool._

_-Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma cop-copine ! s'écria Tenten._

_Elle me lançant maladroitement un kunaï, que je parvins tout juste à éviter, je préférai partir avant d'être blessé. Tenten avait beau être bourrée, elle visait vâchement bien ! Surtout que je me demandais d'où sortait ce kunaï. Son pantalon (et, par extension, sa pochette à kunaï) ayant valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mouais,'valait mieux pas savoir._

_Objectif n°5 : atteint._

_Il ne restait plus que l'objectif n°4. Je crois que pour une fois, je vais offrir un toilettage complet à Akamaru. Quoique... Je viens d'un détour de couloirs. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'investir pour une réservation à l'hôpital ou un long, très long séjour à l'étranger !_

_Au détour du couloir, Itachi et Sasuke jouaient à une bataille de langues. Maintenant, ils ont tous deux sharingans sortis, airs meutriers sur le visage. Oups._

_

* * *

_

**Vali, valà, ma première fic (qui n'est pas un OS) terminnéééeeeee! 'suis toute n'émue! Merci d'avoir supporter la fic jusqu'ici! Un dernier petit mot que je n'ai pas mis dans tous les autres chap's:**

**Review ? (pour fêter l'évènement?)**


End file.
